The Lucky Ones
by JustMeCharlene
Summary: This story is about the Keepers surviving a zombie apocalypse. This chapter is extra long to make up for the lack of posting. Sorry I haven't been updating "Trouble In Paradise". I've been having problems with my computer where I couldn't post things, so sorry. Amandapanda7 is also the author of this story so follow her too ! Review, follow, favorite it, or whatever you want !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is our first story (Amandapanda7 and I), together, so please review and give ideas !**

**Just review, like, follow, or whatever ! Just be nice, because it may not be great :)**

**We don't own Kingdom Keepers- Obviously ;)**

**The keepers are all 15, just cause 14 seems too young and 16 seems too old :)**

**Finn's POV:**

_**'Breaking news! The flu epidemic has increasingly grown worse and is spreading quicker! Things have gotten so bad lately that we please ask you to stay in your homes. More and more people are dying all over the country. Jerry Morris reported to the police yesterday that his wife was unhumanly pale and had glowing blue eyes. Mr. Morris claims that she had the illness the day before and bit him repeatedly. New updates on Mr. Morris, having changed from sickness, to death, to-'**_

I clicked the tv off, not wanting to hear any more bad news. Ever since this flu epidemic started, more and more of America's population died.

There was never anything to do in the Summer, especially not while my mom made me and Sarah stay home for "quality family time". Which, according to her, "we never got because of the whole DHI thing", and me getting a girlfriend. Sarah loved Amanda, but was disgusted by the fact that Amanda would date "an ugly oaf like me". I started laughing and thought about Philby and Willa.

How they were always together, and when they were, you would never think that at some point, they couldn't even picture themselves together. By looking at them, you could easily tell that they would do anything for each other, and that they were extremely loyal and thoughtful to each other.

Then I thought about Charlie and Maybeck. They both like each other, but they won't get together. They're oblivious to seeing what's right in front of them. Sometimes, I think that maybe they need something "tragic" to happen to bring them closer. Nothing too bad, just something that would help them see what they have. I guess that I'm just going to have to set them up by myself, or with the others. I pulled out my phone and sent a group message to everyone but Maybeck and Charlie.

**Me: Hey, we need to do something about Charlie and Maybeck**

**Philby: Definitely.**

**Amanda: Yeah**

**Jess: Duh**

**Willa: How?**

**Me: I was thinking maybe... a day in Disney where we make them do everything and cross over due to "OT's" and put them together?**

**Philby: Great.**

**Willa: Sounds good.**

**Jess: Yep**

**Amanda: Nice**

**Charlie: What now ?**

**Maybeck: Really, Finn!?**

**Me: Oops...**

**Amanda: FINN! You weren't supposed to include them in this group message!**

**Me: Ik... My bad...**

Leave it to me to screw things up. I sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. I was hungry.

"Hey mom?" I called down the hallway.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom called from the office.

"Can you make me a sammich?" I laughed.

She looked out the door and down the hall, with one eyebrow raised and looking over her glasses.

"Pwease?" I whimpered.

"Oh, Finn. What will I do with you?" I heard her mutter to herself. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be there in a minute. Write down what you want and I'll make it."

"Okay, thanks mommy!" I said in a five-year old voice. That got her to laugh.

I wrote down exactly what I wanted: Turkey, ham, american cheese, mayonnaise, and mustard on lightly toasted bread.

I walked back to my room, closed the door and sat at my desk. My phone was blowing up with texts from a confused Charlie and a frustrated Maybeck.

**Charlie: Finn! Why?**

**Maybeck: Dude, if anything will happen, let it happen on it's own.**

**Amanda: Finn! WTH? Didn't you double check to make sure that it wasn't to them too!?**

**Willa: Oh Finn**

**Me: Sorry guys! It was bound to happen sometime. I mean it's obvious that Maybeck likes Charlie.**

**Maybeck: SERIOUS DUDE!?**

**Amanda: And that Charlie likes Maybeck.**

**Charlie: AMANDA!**

**Philby: Guys. Face it, you both like each other and you are OBLIVIOUS.**

**Charlie: ...I'm not oblivious to anything... I gtg. My mom planned a stupid model job for me :\**

**Maybeck: Since when do you do modeling, Charlie?**

**Charlie: A while... I gtg !**

I decided to just let them all work it out when Maybeck was requesting to Skype me. I clicked yes and said "Hey."

"Dude. That was NOT cool. I was going to ask her out..." Maybeck said, with a look of longing and sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't realize that I sent it to you two. Honest." I said.

"It's okay, I guess. But I see why Luowski calls you Whitless." Maybeck chuckled.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically. "I have to go, my mom made me a sandwich." I smiled.

"Gotcha. See ya." Maybeck said as he logged off.

**Charlene's POV:**

Terry likes me? Maybe I am oblivious. Now isn't the time to think like this.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Mom asked as we parked at the agency. I nodded and got out of the car. Guys stared at me, practically drooling. I did my best to ignore them. We walked in and signed in, then away we went, to a world I hate; the modeling auditions. Scratchy clothes that show too much, are too tight, and are sizes too small. Walking up and down the makeshift runway in uncomfortable high heels. It's all too much. I just hate it. I know my mother loves it though. That's the only reason I do it. We finished and I changed into black leggings, a white shirt with a Mickey Mouse head on it, and some sparkly black flats. We left and I collapsed on the couch to watch my favorite show: The Walking Dead. Amanda called and was excited, but was talking too fast for normal people to understand. Luckily, I've known her long enough to understand her.

"NEW WALKING DEAD! OHMIGOSH! OMIGOSH!" Amanda yelled. "Carl has a HUGE part in it!" Carl was her favorite character, but he looked too young to be 15. She was MAJORLY obsessed with him.

"Hey, honey?" My mom called.

"One sec Mandy. Yeah mom?" I said.

"There's a boy calling for you on the house phone." She said.

"Who?" I called downstairs.

"Terry! The boy you and your friends hang out with." Mom said.

"Alright, I'll get it up here." I said to mom. "Amanda, I have to go. I'll text you. Bye." I said. I picked up the house phone and said "Hey."

"Hey. So you're probably wondering why I called..." Terry started.

"Yeah, but can you call my cell? My brother or sister are probably listening." I sighed.

"Oh okay." Terry said as he hung up and called my cell.

"Alright, so what's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk about the group text that we weren't supposed to get... but can we meet somewhere to talk about it?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. Where?" I asked.

"I was thinking the park." Terry said.

I went to the park and sat on one of the swings. Kids who recognized me asked for pictures and autographs. When they were gone, I noticed Terry leaning against a tree smiling. He saw that I noticed him and came over. He sat on the swing next to me and said hey.

"Hey." I said back.

"So Finn's smart..." Terry laughed.

"Yeah. Definitely." I agreed.

"So how'd the modeling gig go?" Terry asked nonchalantly.

I sighed. "Same as always I guess."

Terry looked confused. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I... I just hate modeling... my mom makes me do it and ever since my dad up and left us, it was a way to keep her happy. So I just keep doing it to keep her happy." I admitted.

Terry was thinking for a minute before he said, "Well, don't your brother and sister have stuff too?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Tell your mom that the modeling is just too much. She'll have your siblings to worry about, so it won't bother her as much." Terry said.

"Hmm... maybe that'll work. Thanks Terry." I smiled.

"Anytime, Charlie. Now, about the group text... do you honestly like me?" Terry asked quietly.

"...Yeah..." I said, sounding embarrassed.

"Then that's great. Because I like you too. You...wanna go out?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." I said happily. He stood up and hugged me and for a minute, I was happy. Actually happy. But then, that moment ended.

**Amanda's POV:**

I can not believe that Finn did that. Now they're never going to get together... let alone talk to each other or make eye contact with each other. Oh, Finn. I'm so glad that I can be in and out of the house now, and glad to have a phone... and a mom. Wanda has been an amazing mother to Jess and I. She feeds us real dinners, not that crap at Nash's place, and we can do as we please -if chores are done, but that's the expectations of all teens. I love having Wanda as our mom. She's easy to talk to, and she understands the whole Kingdom Keeper stuff. She isn't confused and she doesn't think we're crazy. Wanda loves us, and that's the truth. I can't imagine anything better. But, of course, as soon as that feeling was there, it was gone...

**Terry's POV:**

We heard groaning and saw odd looking people. Not like the people that are just plain ugly, but, inhuman... White skin that was falling off, blood all over them and their clothes, and those glowing blue eyes.

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is..." Charlie said in a whimper.

"Hey, its going to be okay. I promise, Charlie. Regardless of that, I'm gonna keep you safe." I said in a comforting voice.

"Terry... I'm really scared." I could barely understand her while she spoke into my shirt. I was glad that I had spent the winter at the gym.

"I know, Charlie. Don't worry, okay? I'm right here and I won't leave your side. I promise." I said smiling slightly.

The flashes were gone and we looked around. We heard odd groaning, and I slowly crept out from under the table with Charlie's hand in mine. I peeked around the wall of the ramada and saw... No. That's not possible... zombies.

"Shit." I whispered. "Charlie, we have to get out of here. Like, now."

We crept past the first mob of zombies and then sprinted to Jelly's.

"How did this happen!?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know... Maybe those lights?" I asked dumbfounded.

We ran past herds of zombies and dodged zombies that were ready to eat us. We picked up speed, and finally got to Crazy Glaze. I lead Charlie around the side, up the stairs, and into my room.

"Jelly?" I called out loudly.

Nothing.

"Aunt Jelly!" I yelled.

Still nothing.

"Maybe she's hiding and can't hear you?" Charlie asked quietly. She looked around my room, since she's never been here before.

"Maybe... One sec. Just stay here, okay?" I said.

"Okay... But Terry?" She asked shakily.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking around the hallway for any undead children who had last been here painting pottery.

"Please be fast." Charlie said quietly.

I walked back into the room and said, "I promise."

I walked out of the room, leaving Charlie sitting on my bed. "Jelly?"

I opened the door to the stairs leading to the back room. I slowly and quietly crept down the stairs, looking in the closets for Jelly. I heard shuffling downstairs. I had a baseball bat in hand, and opened the door to the back room.

"Jelly?" I called out.

"Donnie? Is that you?" Jelly asked in a wavery voice.

"Yeah, Jelly. It is. Where are you?" I asked. It was pitch black. There were no children, thank God. I tripped on a box and almost fell.

"I'm over here! By the kiln." Jelly said. I walked over to her and shined my phone light on her.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked gently, touching my aunt's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"The kids in here... One of them went crazy then bit another one... one after another they... died then came back to life. They went after me, Terry. I killed poor innocent children... I killed them..." Jelly started.

"No, Jelly. You didn't hurt or kill innocent children. They were dead and trying to hurt you. You're gonna be okay. I promise. Come back upstairs with me, please? I left my friend up there and she's really scared. Please, come back up with me." I said.

"O-okay." Jelly said. She walked up the stairs to her room and I stayed downstairs, trying to get the power going. I shocked myself, and didn't get the power to work. I heard a loud scream from upstairs and I knew it wasn't Jelly. I sprinted up the stairs and saw Charlie running out of my room.

"What happened?" I asked her, holding onto her.

"In your room... Zombie..." She said, unable to speak correctly. I opened the door and saw tons of undead corpses limping around.

"God damnit." I sighed under my breath. "Okay, it's not safe here anymore. We can try your house or maybe one of the other Keepers?"

Charlie just nodded her head, still frightened.

"Jelly, we need to leave!" I yelled. She was silent. "Let's go get her."

I opened the door and found Jelly dead, on her bed with the undead...surrounding her.

"Oh, God." I said, holding back tears.

Charlene rubbed my back in a way to comfort me. "I'm so sorry, Terry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Willa's POV:**

My family is nowhere to be found and neither is Philby's. In the middle of a freaking apocalypse! We had no cell service, which didn't surprise me.

"Where should we go now?" I asked Philby.

"Finn's? Charlie's?" He asked.

"Let's try Finn's house, then Charlie." I decided.

We got to Finn's house unharmed and knocked on the door, calling out Finn's name. No one answered, so we walked in and looked for Finn. We crept upstairs and found no one in his parents room or his sister's room. We opened his door and found Finn hiding behind his bed.

"Finn!" I yelled. He stood up and walked over to us.

"What even happened?" Finn asked.

"No clue." Philby said.

"We were going to go to Charlie's house after yours... wanna come?" I asked.

"Well I'm not staying here." He said. Finn handed me and Philby a golf club.

We stepped outside and followed Finn to Charlene's house. He banged on the door and waited for a noise. We heard shuffling and moaning.

"Crap." Philby said.

Finn bust the door in when he saw that it was locked. He slowly walked in, looking on every side. Finn's phone rang and I saw Amanda's picture.

"How the _hell_ does she have service in the middle of a freaking apocalypse?" I said too loudly.

Finn held a finger to his lips. His face was serious and his brow was knitted in thought. I could hear Amanda's frantic cries for help. He hung up the phone and said, "Guys. I have to go. There's something wrong with Amanda. I'll meet you there."

With that, he left. Philby shrugged, leading me up the stairs to Charlie's room. It's weird how well he knows the way to her room, and just around her house. He knocked on her door. He and I didn't hear anything, then we heard someone walk to the door.

"Who's there?" Maybeck's familiar voice answered.

"Oh, Maybeck! You're safe. Please open the door." I pleaded.

"Willa?" Charlie called out. "Open the door, Terry."

They opened the door and let us in as zombies turned the corner towards us.

**Amanda's POV:**

_Oh, God. Finn, where are you? Please hurry_, I thought. I checked Jess' pulse, and she was still breathing, thank God. Wanda was with Wayne at Disney World and she couldn't help, although I've tried calling her. I set up Wanda's generator and got a signal from it. It gave off a signal and electricity for about 10 miles in every way. I heard banging on the door, but couldn't leave Jess' side.

I looked to the door and said, "Hello?"

The door opened and Find said, "Amanda?" I found the strength to run to Finn's side and hug him.

"Please. Help. Jess isn't moving, but she is breathing." I sighed. Finn moved to her side, checking her pulse.

"What happened, Amanda?" Finn asked me.

I honestly didn't know. "I-I-I don't know... We stayed inside like the r-reporter on TV said w-we should... and now Jessie's like t-this..."

"Did she leave? Did anyone come in the house?" Finn asked, desperate for an answer. "Where's Wanda?"

"Wanda is in the Parks with Wayne... Jess did leave once, but she was fine when she came back..." I said.

"Where'd she go?" Finn asked carefully.

"To the s-store... I t-think..." I said nervously.

"Okay, the others are on their way here and then we'll get to Disney to find Wanda and Wayne for help, okay?" Finn suggested.

**Knock knock knock**

"See? There they are now." Finn said as calmly as possible. "Come in guys."

The other Keepers rushed in, and Philby carefully locked the door and put the couch in front of it as best as he could. They sat around us.

"...What now?" Charlie asked nervously.

"We're going to Disney." Finn announced.

Finn lead the way through side gates that there weren't many zombies at. He went ahead to scope it out, then waved us up.

"Alright, guys. If they're still alive, then first place to go is Wayne's Apartment." Finn instructed.

"Should we split up and look for them then meet back up somewhere?" Charlie asked.

"No." Finn said harshly. "If they aren't at the apartment, then we might have to split up to find them."

We ran through the parks, no weapons, and escaped unscathed. Finn pointed up to the apartment and he ran up, then signaled us up there. He held the door open for me.

"Finn... I'm really worried. I mean, Jess hasn't woken up, Wanda and Wayne are nowhere to be found, and to top it all off, we're in the most popular theme park in the United States during a zombie apocalypse!" I sighed worriedly.

Finn cupped my cheek with his hand. "Hey, don't worry, alright? We'll make sure that Jess wakes up, and we'll find Wayne and Wanda. And, I'm not going to let anything happen to you as long as I live." He kissed me gently and pulled back.

I half smiled. "You're so cheesy."

He laughed, then we heard a scream. Most likely Charlie. We ran in and ran to the master bedroom, where we found Maybeck holding her arms, and trying to calm her down.

"Guys! What's wrong?" I asked.

"There were like 20 zombies in the other room! And one fell on me!" Charlie yelled.

"More like 4..." Maybeck whispered to us. Charlie had her head in her hands.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey, Char. It's okay. Philby and Finn are clearing them all out right now, okay?"

She just nodded her head. I looked to Maybeck like, '_She's your crush, comfort her_.' "Hey, Char. I'm going to go check on Jess with Willa, okay?"

Charlie looked up with a look of bewilderment. "No! M-Manda! Don't l-leave me! P-please!"

"Charlene, Maybeck will be right here for you, I promise. Okay?" I said gently. Maybeck walked over, and hugged her and silenced her cries. I felt terrible leaving the poor kid. I walked to the door, after leaving her in Maybeck's arms, and looked back. _Oh, God. She needs to be strong now more than ever._

"Hey, Amanda?" I heard Willa call to me.

"Comin, Wills." I said.

I sat on the couch, putting Jess' legs over my lap, and watched Willa dab Jess' forehead with a wet cloth.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Honestly... I don't know. I would be able to tell if I knew what was wrong, but unfortunately, I don't. I'll do everything I can to help, though. I promise." Willa said.

I nodded my head at her and Finn, Philby, Maybeck, and Charlie walked in.

I walked over to my boyfriend and hugged him. "Hey."

"Hey." He whispered back.

"We should probably get going to look for Wayne and Wanda." I sighed.

"You should stay and watch Jess, though." Finn pled with his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But... Willa knows so much more about medical stuff than I do. I don't think I'd know what to do if something went wrong." I whispered.

"Well, what if you and Willa both stay and watch Jess, and everyone else will go?" Finn suggested.

"Fine." I mumbled. "Just be careful."

"Amanda?" Charlie said shakily. "Can I stay here with Willa and you go?"

"Of course, Charlie." I said. I didn't want her to scream every five seconds when she sees a zombie, that'd just give us away to every zombie in the area.

"Thanks." She sighed. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry about all of this, okay? We'll all keep you safe, no matter what." I said reassuringly.

The guys went to get makeshift weapons and when they came back, we discussed our groups.

"Okay, so Philby and Maybeck, and Amanda and I. We meet back here in an hour." Finn instructed.

Finn gave me a shovel, and we left.


End file.
